


It Feels Like Christmas (Gee I Wonder Why)

by DigitalGhost



Series: The Group Chat Verse [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Charades, Christmas, Christmas Movies, Christmas Party, Christmas Sweaters, Domestic, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns For Zane (Ninjago), Getting Together, M/M, Morro Has A Ponytail, Ninjago group chat, POV switch, Panic! at the Disco References, Party Games, QuietPhantom, QuietPhantom (HarumixSeliel), Secret Santa, Seliel makes waffles, Stupid-Ass Gifts, Swearing, Trans Boy P.I.X.A.L., Trans Male Character, Trans P.I.X.A.L., Waffles, agender zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Nya, Pix, and Zane are all standing there when Morro opens the door, bombarding his ears with greetings and questions, and overloading his eyes with the multiple colors of their mandatory Christmas sweaters.Overwhelmed, he wordlessly let them inside, Nya giving him a apologetic smile as she passed.He was really starting to regret volunteering his house as the party location.





	It Feels Like Christmas (Gee I Wonder Why)

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is like almost a week late sowwy abt that  
> btw it can be read seperatly from the NGC if you want :P

Morro wrapped the elastic around his hair a third time, finally getting it to the tightness he wanted. He tilted his head this way and that, making sure it was good all around, and then the doorbell rang.

“Just a sec!” He called, pretty sure who it was that was a bit early. He walked out of his bathroom and through the hall and main room, all of which were decorated lavishly with holiday-type things; Tinsel, mini wreaths, christmas lights, and a mistletoe or two were all included, among others. In fact, he tripped over a tinself that had fallen onto the floor. _‘I’ll get that in a sec,’_ He thought.

Now in the entryway, he opened the door to reveal Rumi and Seliel, both in their Christmas sweaters and holding small packages.

“Hey guys, come on in.” He opened the door wider and gestured inside. The two girls walked in, looking around at his home.

“Dang, Morro, you got some nice digs!” Seliel said, taking off her shoes. Rumi smiled in agreement.

“Eh, it’s not much…” Morro muttered, scratching his neck. “I did clean up quite a bit for this party, though.”

Rumi laughed. “I guess I’ll have to make a surprise visit sometime, then, to see it in its natural state.”

Morro moaned a ‘no’, and they all laughed. “Well, there’s snacks and drinks in the kitchen, if you guys want. I’m pretty sure the others will be here in a few minutes, and then we can get started.”

Seliel shrugged and went into the kitchen, Rumi following her.

While they were in there, Morro went over to a box he’d previously set aside. He opened it, and pulled out a red Santa hat, old and worn out, yet no tears or rips in it.

“Hey Morro, it’s a little quiet in here,” Rumi called from the kitchen.

“Oh, that’s probably ‘cause Jay’s not here yet. But I’ll turn on some Christmas music, just a sec…” He replied, putting on the hat then carrying the box over to his table. “Here. You each can choose one to keep.”

The two girls grew excited as they rustled through the box, looking at the different options of festive hats and headwear Morro’d found himself having. He didn’t really need those ones anyway, the one hat he wore was more than enough.

He pressed shuffle on his Christmas playlist, and a Michael Buble number came on. Distracted, Rumi and Seliel didn’t notice his faint wistful smile as he gently swayed to the beat.

The doorbell rang again, snapping Morro out of his daze. Forcing a smile, he made his way back to the front door.

Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Nya, Pix, and Zane are all standing there when Morro opens the door, bombarding his ears with greetings and questions, and overloading his eyes with the multiple colors of their mandatory Christmas sweaters.

Overwhelmed, he wordlessly let them inside, Nya giving him a apologetic smile as she passed.

He was really starting to regret volunteering his house as the party location.

“Daaaaamn, this is a nice house!” Jay said, elbowing him. “Is it all yours?”

The bauble on the end of his hat kept hitting his ponytail, so he rotated the cap, leaving the bauble hanging down at the side instead of behind him. “Yup, it’s just me here.”

Jay grinned, and started a reply, but Kai, who had discreetly approached them, suddenly blew air into Jay’s ear, making him flinch. Jay stuttered angrily, slapping him quickly but without much force. Both boys laughed.

Morro looked around and cleared his throat a few times, everyone turning to look to him. Man, he wished he was taller. Sure, he was taller than most of the people here, but it wasn’t by much.

“Hey guys, uh, Merry Christmas and all that,” He started, uncertain. Through the small crowd, he saw Cole smile at him.

He tried again. “So, just gonna lay some ground rules before we get started. First and foremost, if you are under the age of 21, _do not drink any alcoholic beverage of any kind_. I am quite serious about this, guys. Also, everyone is welcome to stay the night, but you’re in the Legal Drinkers club and you need to go tonight, either call an uber or have a non-buzzed person drive you.”

“Aside from that, no sex, don’t touch my shit, and don’t go in my room. Everyone good?”

A mixture of laughter and groans escaped the group, and Morro joined in on the former. Any chaotic force, especially one of eight young adults and two teenagers, needed at least some boundaries.

“Also, the snacks and drinks on the counter are always available, though they’re mainly for movies later."

Jay raised his hand, a grin on his pale face. “Do you have pot brownies?”

“No.” He answered shortly, then found himself laughing. “Okay. If there’s nothing else, then we can get started with the first party game: Charades!”

 

*

 

Pix was not usually one to volunteer to go first in a game, but maybe he was just feeling the Christmas spirit that was (supposedly) in the air so often. Everyone else sat or lounged on the surrounding furniture, ready for competition.

Morro held out a bowl, filled with dozens of little pieces of paper. Pix picked one at random and unfolded it.

 _‘Snow,_ ’ it read.

He set it on the table beside the bowl and started to wiggle his fingers, slowly bringing them downward as well.

“Magic!” Jay called, pointing.

“Hypnosis!” Said Lloyd.

“The Waltz of the Snowflakes, composed by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky in 1892 as part of the Nutcracker Suite!” Cried Zane.

Pix gestured at them, wanting elaboration, and wiggled his fingers again.

“Snowflakes! Er...Snow!” Cole cried, laughing. Pix joined in and sat on the couch next to Rumi, taking Cole’s place.

Cole looked at his paper, groaned a little bit, and set it back down.

He raised a hand and elementally summoned a rock from his fingertips. Cole walked over to where Morro’s Christmas tree stood, and swung the large pebble around it.

“Uhh… Santa’s sleigh?”

“Is it a Christmas song?”

“Earth… Oh, uh, Jingle Bell Rock!”

“No, it’s Rockin’ Around The Christmas Tree!”

Lloyd was correct with that last one, so now he stood up and chose a paper. Groaning a little, he set it down and proceeded to hold up two fingers on each side of his head, stoop over, and gallop around the room.

“A horse-drawn sleigh!”

“Sleigh rides!”

“Sleigh Ride the song!”

“What, is that even a thing?”

“Yeah, it’s the one that-”

“Rudolph!”

“Is it the song?”

“A Christmas horse!”

“Reindeer!”

“Prancer, Dance, Donner-”

“Yes! Yes, it is reindeer,” Lloyd cried before Jay could finish. Kai grinned as he stood up and got a paper.

“Well, damn…” He muttered, setting it down again. Kai went over to the nearest counter in the kitchen, where they could all see him, and sat on top of it. He then took a moment to rearrange his face into a super creepy doll-like smile, and stared down at them.

“Elf on the motherfucking shelf!!!” Nya said, loud and dramatic.

Kai chuckled, grabbing a small chocolate on his way down from the said counter. “I’m pretty sure it didn’t have ‘motherfucking’, but other than that, yeah.”

The game went on. Nya pulled out ‘Jesus Christ’, and it wasn’t until ten minutes later that Lloyd guesses it from her Bucky Barnes impression, consisting of shooting people, flipping her hair, looking confused, and tracing a star on her left shoulder.

Lloyd got the ‘Noel’ song, which might’ve been easier to do on paper, but he went and signed nearly the whole alphabet in ASL, skipping the letter ‘L’. Only Pix, Zane, and Seliel understood ASL however, and even then, Lloyd had to repeat it _really_ slow several times for them to catch on.

Seliel blushed when she got hers, her cheeks blending with her sweater. She kept gesturing to some small imaginary object just above her head, which Pix at first thought to be the Sugar Plum Fairy, but their wild guesses were all proved wrong when Seliel shook her head in frustration, and, dragging Rumi up from the couch, planted a kiss on her pale cheek.

Cries of “Mistletoe!!”, yelling, laughter, and wolf whistles ensued, the game unofficially ending right then, probably because due to both Rumi and Seliel’s shock and intense blushing, they’d be down two players.

“We’ll leave you two to… Sort things out.” Jay said to them, winking. He pushed them nearby into what seemed like a laundry room and closed the door, leaving them alone. He walked back to the main room, faking exhaustion. “Man, setting up lesbians sure is hard work.” He plopped down on the couch next to Zane.

“Wh...What do we do now?” Nya asked, yawning.

Morro shrugged, laying his legs across Cole’s lap next to him. The latter didn’t blink an eye as this happened.

The atmosphere descended into awkward silence, until after a few minutes, Lloyd looked over at Morro. “Well, do you have any drinks?”

Zane shot him a look before he quickly added, “Non-alcoholic, of course.”

Morro laughed. “Well, I have assorted flavors of hot chocolate and kind-friendly eggnog, as well as a few two liter bottles of holiday soda. Is that good?”

Judging by the cheers and fist pumps, yes, it was good.

 

*

 

Zane was happy they’d made this adjustment.

Back in September, for their “birth”day, Nya had given them some schematics of changing how their body handled sustenance entering their system. They’d just changed a few tastebud things until Nya informed them it could also affect alcohol intake as well.

They had quite a few fun evenings after that.

Zane took a sip of their spiked hot chocolate, enjoying the slight buzz among the creamy texture. There were many pointless things that humans had, did, or made that endlessly confused them, (dance video games, vests, the color orange to name a few), but _damn,_ were they glad for drinks.

“Morro!” They said to where the said host was showing Cole something with chocolate-covered strawberries. “May I choose the next song?” The music wasn’t even that loud, but sometime after the sixth repeat of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’, Zane had gotten tired of these.

Morro gestured to where his phone was set down by the wireless hub of the unseen Bobby Helms-playing speakers.

Zane nodded their thanks and went over to the counter, drinking some hot chocolate. They switched Morro’s phone with their own and pressed on a certain Christmas-type playlist. Faint jingle bells rung over the speakers, followed by a festive melody on an electric guitar…

 _“Santa baby, please be fast,”_ Sang Brendon Urie, of Panic! At The Disco. _“Joy to the world and all that jazz. It’s a wonderful life to be happy with the people you love, yeah yeah yeah,”_

The more emo ones in the room smiled and lip synched or mildly danced along. Morro seemed especially appreciative of the song, yet not as public about it.

Intrigued, they filed the observation away for later inspection and gulped down more of their cocoa.

 

*

 

“Seliel, it’s too early…” Rumi said, exasperated.

“Harumi, darling, look at what just happened with us. Plus, it’s Christmas Eve-Eve. It’s a celebratory situation!” Seliel reasoned, winking. She’d previously had multiple mugs of spiked eggnog, and was now opening a bottle of wine Morro’d gotten out for him, Seliel, Zane, and Pix. The other under-21s were back in the main room, playing video games.

“I guess, but…” She lost her thoughts to herself and Seliel took the opportunity to grab Rumi’s hands and plant kisses on top all ten  of her knuckles. Seliel displayed a cheeky smile, and that brought one to her own face as well.

Within fifteen minutes, the combined drinks had taken their toll on everyone. Seliel was sitting on the counter, playing with Pix’s hair whilst making jokes with Morro. Zane, though having had less drinks than the others, seemed happier and more stress-free than usual, as he walked around the kitchen doing meaningless things and humming to himself. Rumi soberly sat through all of this, her phone camera secretly ready in case of good humorous/blackmail content.

Her mind had zoned out after a bit, so it surprised her when she heard a loud gasp. She looked over to where the four drunkards were gathered. “What?”

Seliel looked at her, a very serious expression on her face. “I forgot to make waffles!”

Rumi started to stutter in confusion as Seliel stood up and began gathering ingredients. “W-What? Make waffles?”

“Mm-hm!” Seliel replied cheerfully. She offered no further explanation.

Sighing, Rumi got off the table and located Morro’s waffle iron. Seliel was a bad enough cook already, and when drunk, it was bound to be 100 times worse.

So they made waffles, with Morro saying that they should chocolate chips, and they did. Seliel wanted to get the waffles out of the iron, but Rumi insisted (for multiple reasons) that they do it together, Rumi’s small hand on top of Seliel’s slightly bigger one, both holding the spatula.

As they ate them, Seliel couldn’t stop looking over and smiling at her, whether Rumi pretended to notice or not. She’d seen Seliel’s smiles many times, but the ones she gave her now was a new one,  so full of affection and love it made Rumi’s heart ache.

Though Seliel might not remember it tomorrow, it was the best night of Rumi’s life.

 

*

 

“I’m tired of winning at Mario Kart. Who wants to do presents?” Lloyd asked, dropping his controller on the floor.

“Yes, I’m now pumped.” Cole said, excitement showing already.

Nya went to tell the drunkards (and Rumi) in the kitchen, while everyone else retrieved their present from wherever they’d left them. Lloyd reached inside his discarded beanie (yes, it was that small) and got his present for Jay.

Once everyone was seated around the main room, Zane spoke up. “‘Mkay, so does anyone actually care what order we go in?”

There was a mixture of “nope”s and “not really”s, and so they decided to go “alphabetical by gift recipient” (Zane’s words).

Nya threw a small (like, easily fit in your hand-small) box at Cole’s head, who didn’t quite catch it, his fingers fumbling. She leaned back on the couch, smirking.

Cole shot her a _“Really?”_ look as he opened it. Beneath the gingerbread man wrapping paper was a tin box it’s label visible to only Cole.

“What is it?” Pix asked, craning his neck.

With his signature _“kill me now”_ expression, Cole read the label. “They’re ‘Atone-mints,’ for each of your sins.”

The whole room burst into laughter, Cole muttering how he’d need “a hell of a lot more boxes.”  After a minute, they calmed down and looked expectantly around the room.

“Isn’t… my Secret Santa next?” Jay asked uncertainly.

“Oh shit, sorry, it’s me.” Lloyd fumbled, coming back from a thoughtless haze. He stood and went over to Jay, handing him the gift.

Feeling the strange texture and shape beneath the wrapping paper, Jay creased his eyebrows as he unwrapped the present.

“A… Rubber chicken?” Jay asked, holding it up confusedly.

“It fits your personality.” Lloyd said simply. Jay proceeded to giggle quietly to himself, not even stopping when they moved on to Kai’s present from Seliel.

“Is this… a Bob Ross mug?”

“I think you’re forgetting that the theme for the Secret Santa was stupid-ass gifts.” Seliel said, sitting on the floor and fingering with her jeans. Rumi, above her on the couch, smiled and continued playing with her apparent-girlfriend’s hair.

“My turn!” Lloyd said, giddy. Jay smirked and tossed a package in his direction. Lloyd caught it, feeling what was probably fabric under the wrapping paper.

After some furious ripping, he had himself a pair of green socks, the feet of which read…

“Fuck off, I’m reading,” Lloyd said with a laugh. “That’s true though, these’ll really come in handy.”

Jay winked and turned his attention away.

Zane stood and smiled broadly like an angel as he walked over to Morro with his gift.

It was a small cylinder, to which everyone was confused about, but then Zane said it was a poster, and Morro opened and unrolled it, to see what it said…

“I’m not drinking alone if the cat’s home. I don’t even have a cat, but thanks Zane…” He laughed.

Nya got a t-shirt from Cole that read, “Eye-rolling is my cardio”. She said that she’d wear it to bed.

From Rumi, Pix was gifted a “I’m amazing and shit” keychain. Pix grinned a toothy, slightly drunk grin.

On the flip-side, Kai was the one who gave Rumi her new “I’m a fucking delicate flower” socks, which she said would pair great with Lloyd’s own new footwear.

Seliel’s gift was the best in Lloyd’s opinion; Wrapped up in snowflake wrapping paper, she uncovered a book that was titled “How To Swear: An Illustrative Guide”. Seliel laughed and formed her hands into a heart at Morro. He returned it.

Lastly (and hilariously), Pix had gotten Zane a small notebook that was labeled “17 Things I Love About Mom.”

They all gathered around as Zane flipped through the pages, reading things like “I love how cool you are ;)” or “I love how you always encourage us to do our best”, and cheesy shit like that.

Zane smiled deeply, and gave Pix an inescapable bear hug. Then he hugged everyone else in turn, though they had nothing to do with the book at all.

They unanimously concluded that Zane was exceptionally happy when drunk.

 

*

 

After the presents, they decided to marathon some cheesy Christmas movies. No one had any plans for the next morning, and Morro said they were free to stay the night, if they liked to.

So they gathered the remaining snacks and drinks from the kitchen (with only moderate amounts of alcohol for those who had some earlier), and flocked in the main room, claiming couches, pillows, and blankets. Rumi and Seliel were basically lying on top of each other, Seliel drunkenly peppering kisses all over Rumi’s face and neck, with Rumi soberly doing the same to the other girl.

Cole sat on the couch with his personal bag of Swedish Fish. He was just minding his own business when Morro came and lied down on the couch, laying his head in Cole’s lap.

“Hey, hope you don’t mind, I just- I’m just really tired, and I like your legs. No, that came out wrong. I mean your legs are uh, comfortable. Yeah.” Cole had never even seen Morro drunk before, so he just laughed along and started to play with Morro’s hair.

And so the first movie started, and given the hour, it was not much of a surprise when the younger, weak bitches fell asleep an hour in (Lloyd and Rumi). When the movie had finished, Jay had fallen prey to sleep as well.

They started another movie, and one by one, everyone else fell asleep, dropping like flies. Cole was sure he was the last one awake, but was proved wrong by a bit of mumbling close by.

“Mgmmm, Cole,” Morro said quietly, eyes still closed, and head still in Cole’s lap.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm… you’ra nice guy…” He whispered, slurring the words a bit. Within a minute,  his breathing evened out and Cole really was the last one awake this time.

He was nodding off though, and he fell asleep with one hand hand in Morro’s hair, and one on his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Jay smiled to himself as he entered his bedroom the next morning. “I really don’t think anyone noticed my spiking of the 'general public' drinks, Meow-Meow. I mean, it wasn’t really that much, but come on, everyone was honest-to-goodness drunk on Christmas cheer anyway. All of them.” He said to his kitty, Meow-Meow, who just licked her paw.
> 
> “Yeah, me too. Merry Christmas, Meow-Meow.”
> 
> **
> 
> ANYWAY this is pretty much guarenteed my last fic of the year, soo... yeh  
> I hope y'all stay safe and enjoy yourselves, lemme know your thoughts on the story!!! (in case you havent noticed by now, im lonely)


End file.
